Story of a Boy and Girl  Chapter 1
by GumpyKim
Summary: It's the first day of school for Ace and Alice and the way their lives are are completely different.


: *Huff huff huff* I ran as fast as i could. Pursuers chasing me, like a dog chases a  
car. Running into a dark alley way, I hide behind a garbage can. "This way"! yelled one of  
the bullies, I watched as the four bigger boys ran past my hiding place. *Sigh* I looked  
up into the sky wondering why this was happening to me. Why this always has happened to  
me. My name is Ace Yamashita.I am 7 years old and I have jet black hair, dark brown eyes,  
and I'm pretty skinny. I'm about 4'7 which was pretty tall for a 7 year old. Today is  
09/07/2002, The first day of second grade and bullies were already chasing me around.  
But, then again its always been like this. ever since preschool I've been alone. I've  
never had a friend to play with. When ever I found something new in the world that I was  
getting to know, I didn't have anyone to share that new discovery with. When I was sad,  
I'd cry by myself. When I was happy, I'd smile to myself. Always by myself. *sigh*  
Speaking of discoveries, or was, I discovered something very strange today. I was siting  
at my desk listening to the teacher introduce her self and her name was . She was  
talking about how she had spent her summer, snorkeling with the fishes, when I heard Gina  
Park talking to Hannah Lee, but something about what they were saying sounded a  
bit...different. "야, 난 심심해."(Hey, I'm bored) "응, 나 도"(eung[yea] Me too). I was trying to  
figure out what was so strange about what they were saying. It seemed like they were  
having a typical second grade conversation, when suddenly it hit me. They were speaking  
in Korean! Me being Japanese I didn't know any Korean what so ever. So how could I  
understand what they were saying? I tried to think of an answer all day long. When the  
bell yelled, "SCHOOLS OVER!". Everyone ran out of the room, wanting to get home. I didn't  
realize that everyone left until asked if I was okay. I looked up and around,  
realizing that everyone had left I gathered my things embarrassed and said "sorry, was  
thinking". smiled, "Thinking is a good thing", she said "Thinking is one the  
ways that each human being is special, because of the way each person thinks." I looked  
up confused, "Great" I thought to my self, "more things to think about". I said " I don't  
understand". "You will someday" she said. After i walked out of the class room and out the  
front doors of the school, I saw four older boys chatting near by, One spotted me and  
yelled, " Look who it is! Yamashita!" And that led up to the whole running and hiding  
event. *Sigh*

: "This way!". I turned around to see four fifth graders running towards us, I moved out  
of the side, but one of them still bumped into me almost knocking me over. "HEY! Watch  
where your going!" I yelled. " They have no manners!" said my best friend Irina Knowles.

"I know right, Gosh" I said. My name is Alice Kobayashi, If you can't tell by my last  
name, I'm Japanese. I am 7 years old and have dark brown hair that comes down to my  
shoulder, I have Grey eyes(which is weird for any Asian to have), and I'm 4'1. Today was  
the first day of school! A.K.A 09-07-02! Today was great! My new teacher, seems  
very interesting. She seems to have done everything! And by everything i mean EVERYTHING!  
she's been bungee jumping, sky diving, scuba diving, hang gliding, preformed at the White  
House, and has done much more! "I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said. "You can't wait for  
anything even if your life depended on it!" said Irina. Which was kinda true, ever since I  
was little I was the adventurous type. Once I learned how to walk, which was when I was 6  
months old, I went everywhere my little legs could carry me. Once apparently I almost  
walked into a busy highway to see if I could walk across without being hit by a car, But  
my dad had stopped me and I cried my eyes out, because my adventure had come to a sudden  
stop. "This year is going to be so much fun!" I said. "Don't you think?". "Yes, deff'!"  
said Irina. We both laughed as we both walked to Irina's house.

TBC

So what you guy's think? I know this really isnt a FanFic, But idk any where else to post storiessss~ so yea~ Should I continue? or what?

-Gumpy Kim~


End file.
